Unfinished
by AwakenDreams
Summary: Kaname is back on the de Danaan, but not for the reasons some may think. Chidori pays a visit to Al the AI in Sagara's AS. As they trade stories about a young man. Kaname Made up her mind to pick up where Bunny left off.


AN: After reading the Novels End of Days and Dancing a Very Mary Christmas, this is just a short one shot(?) with Kaname and Al having a little heart to heart. For those who read the novels Al has well very human traits about him and fights with Sousuke OFTEN. Those two pick at each other every time they are together but make a good team. (Like Kaname and Sagara) 

So I choose to do a short fic about Kaname and Al. Since we do not know what type of Whisper Kaname is I figured/thought about it. Kaname has the power to analyze any AS and draw information about it. Also during the fight with Garoun in the first Eps of the first season, she knew about the weak points of the AS and the Lambda driver.

Though we don't know much about Bunny- Al's creator we do know he left Al unfinished. If Kaname were to awaken to her Whisper Abilities like Tessa and Leonard, I bet she could finish Al.

oh ya… this could contain spoilers for TSR.

Unfinished

Once again Kaname found herself on this submarine some knew as the Toy Box, others knew it as Tuatha de Danaan, as for herself she had no idea what to call this ship. A thing far advanced its time, a creation that should never be in the waters.

A whispered created weapon and tool.

Chidori Kaname was a whispered one of the few ones within this world who held advance technology since the date of her creation. Such knowledge as the Lambda Driver and things even coming to AIs came as simple as 1 + 1 2 now. Even if she fought it, Kaname now found herself awaken to her whispered abilities

Someone who wasn't Chidori Kaname but at the same time was Chidori Kaname.

It scared her down to the depth of her core.

The Japanese woman stood in front of Arbalest the incomplete creation that was now belonged to Sagara Sousuke. Kaname stared into those empty eyes of an AS but found them not to be as empty as some may think.

This AS and its AI was something new all together.

It almost appeared to have a soul.

'What was that mad man of a creator thinking…?' That thought which Kaname was unsure was hers pass through her mind.

It was spring break and once more she had been invited onto this submarine, however she partly asked to come. There was something she needed to do and as each day passed she couldn't put it off any longer.

No matter the need to hold on to the fragile fragments of a normal life she had in Tokyo. She could not put those close to her in any more danger. A new feeling swelled within her, she couldn't go on living like this.

That man, how she hated him.

Gently Kaname pressed her index and middle finger to her lips. His words still rang in her ears and the fear and terror of that rainy night had not vanished.

Something within her warned her, she would be shackled to his side if she stood by and let Sousuke in his shining white armor save her all the time. In fact his armor was far from competed with Leonard's weaponry. To spite that man, to protect the one person she cared most (not that she would admit it freely to him)

She would complete Arbalest.

Of course she said nothing to Sousuke or anyone of this matter yet. In fact she was still unsure of herself, Kaname needed to test out something first before she went full throated into this madness.

Chidori walked up to the AS and skillfully entered the pilot cockpit.

The hanger was empty for the moment something she noticed in the first day of here. Her mind marked the times and shifts of each person of the hanger.

'man I am turning into that war nut… focus…. hopefully he will answer…'

"Al?" Kaname called out a little nervously.

The system started up slowly at Kaname's voice and slowly registered her.

Miss Chidori 

"You know my name?"

Affirmative. 

"Then you know who and what I am correct Al?"

Affirmative do you wish for confirmation? 

Kaname paused for a moment, "Sure why not"

Chidori Kaname, age 17 currently lives within Tokyo Japan. Is one of the Whispered.

A small smile spread onto Kaname's lips as she listened to the monotone voice. "You know what I am here to do then Al?"

Negative. 

"I want to finish you…. to make you complete do you understand?"

There was a short pause on Al end, seconds passed and he finally answered.

… Yes I understand Miss Chidori…. However my creator is dead how are you to complete me?

" Don't forget I am one of the whispered, if that really means anything. I will figure it out I am sure… Its getting easier to sort through everything in my head now…but…"

….. Miss Chidori? 

"I think I am loosing myself with my mind… never mind its silly Al forget about it…" Her voice dropped slightly as Kaname rested her head onto the headrest.

…. My creator thought so as well…

'is it our fate as whispered to loose our selves within the vast knowledge?' Kaname couldn't help but wonder that. 

"You are behaving for Sousuke aren't you? I heard him muttering to his self again. That is a rather annoying habit you know." Oh yes this was a mutual subject they both could relate to. Their annoyances of a war craze Sergeant Sagara.

Not too much trouble, though he threaten to have me dismantled a few times. Kaname could just hear the contempt behind Al's words and smiled. He was for now just a machine.

"Well its better then bringing a tear glass to the class room and it going off. Now that's annoying."

For the next hour the artificial intelligence and the young Whispered teenager exchanged stories and both learned more about a certain sergeant.

Kaname smiled she first noticed Al's human like traits the night of her 17th birthday and Christmas. That was a real mess by the way.

"Al I am going to go… I have to tall to Tessa… To tell her what I want to do."

I am sure they will allow you to work on my system

" I don't know Al, sometimes I think they underestimate me." It was honest, why could she talk so freely to him- to this AS?

Its not a problem. Have faith in yourself

If Sagara was here, Kaname was sure he would mutter something along the lines of 'stop talking like a human' and maybe a few threats. Al of course would toss them right back, he was learning and learning fast.

'Bunny… I will finish your work.'

Kaname quickly left the AS and smiled, "Well Al I go to face your employer maybe I can even make a little cash off it."

Chidori if she was my employer I would be getting paid not Sagara.

Chidori blinked a few times then laughed, "your right sorry Al, your slave driver- what that's Sousuke too isn't it?"

Kaname swore she heard Al laugh through the speakers but ignored it for now. Just as carefully like when she mounted the suit, Kaname dismounted and landed softly to the ground. With a puff of her chest and a quick nod to Al, Chidori went to hunt herself a captain.


End file.
